This Is Not A Dream
by Athena8283
Summary: Sequel to This Is Like A Dream. Swearing is a little stronger in this one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam Winchester was sleeping. He and his brother, Dean, were in yet another dirty motel room, after a long hunt that ended badly. Sam had a new cut that was definitely going to turn into a scar on his chest and stitches from a bullet wound on his shoulder.

Dean was just… bloody. It took Sam forever to find the source, because the blood was _everywhere_. He finally found a large gash on his back and one on his head as well. He was surprised Dean was still conscious, though barely.

"That wendigo was a _bitch_…" Dean had said once Sam had finished treating his wounds, before he collapsed on the bed, face first in his pillow. Sam rolled his eyes, but he had also been exhausted, so he turned off the lights and collapsed on his own bed. That's where he was three hours later.

He was finally sleeping, and it was good sleep. He didn't dream, just slept while his body healed. He hadn't had sleep like that in a while. H probably could have slept like that for the rest of the night…

And then his goddamn phone rang.

His eyes drifted slowly open and he groaned in annoyance. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. After a couple deep breaths, he pressed it up to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Hello?" He said, sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Sam Winchester?" The absolute urgency and terror in the voice on the other side of the phone snapped Sam out of his grogginess.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Sam, please, I don't have much time." The voice was whispering but Sam could tell whoever it was was crying. It was a female voice, he decided. "They've almost found me, I'm in the closet." The voice took a few deep breaths and continued. "I'm in Colorado, Sam, in Denver. Write this down…"

Sam scrambled around to find a pencil and paper, but he could only find a pen, so he wrote the numbers down on his arm.

"Who is this?" He tried asking again, after she had finished giving him what looked like coordinates, "What's wrong?" Dean started to stir in his sleep on the bed next to Sam.

"Sam, it's-" The woman started to scream. She was still trying to answer Sam's question, though, screaming her name over and over. But… that was impossible. Sam must have heard her wrong. The voice started screaming Sam's name now, and sometimes even Dean's. Then the screams died away and the phone went silent. Sam sat up in his bed, eyes wide. But before he could hang up, there was a rustle and someone spoke.

"This must me Sam." A deep male voice rasped, "Well, Sam, she's not dead, I'll give you that. Don't worry, I'll take... 'good' care of her." And the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello!" Sam hung up his phone and leapt out of bed, gathering his things.

"Sammy?" Dean rolled over and looked at Sam with a confused look. "What is it?"

"Dean. We're leaving. Come one, grab your stuff, we're going to Colorado."

"Colorado?" Dean began to sound alarmed. "Why would we go to… Sam, what is it, what's going on? Tell me."

Sam stopped and gave Dean a wild look.

"It's Jenny. She's alive, but not for long. We've gotta go save her."


	2. Chapter 2

Rasmussen 8

Chapter Two

Sam stared out the window of the Impala as they zipped through the state of Colorado on their way to Denver. He couldn't stop thinking about the phone call that he had received the night before. It had been almost two years since they had left the little town that Sam had _thought _Jenny died in, but it didn't seem like it. He had gotten over that shock fairly quickly. He had hoped she was somehow still alive a lot more than he cared to admit. What he didn't get was why she was only calling them _now._ If she had been fine this whole time, why had she not contacted them? Was she maybe being watched by this dude that had taken her? Was he the one that maybe tried to blow up Jenny in her warehouse?

But wait; hadn't Jenny done that, to commit suicide? That's why she left a note. But if she had committed suicide, then why was she still alive? Questions bounced back and forth in Sam's skull, so loudly that he didn't even notice that Dean had been trying to talk to him until he punched Sam hard on the shoulder.

"Dammit, Sam, listen to me!" Dean glared at this brother. "You haven't said a single word since you told me to pack up, start driving to some coordinates that you apparently pulled out of your ass, and oh yeah, Jenny is alive! What the hell happened, man? You gotta talk to me."

"She called." Sam said, going back to staring out the window, "Jenny did. She said that she was being attacked and she needed us to come help her. They she gave me those coordinates, before she started screaming, so I think that maybe this dude did something to her, I don't know what. He picked up the phone, though, and told me that he was going to take "good care" of her. I think it was kidnap, so I don't know if she's actually gonna be there, but there might be some clues on where she might be, and who might have taken her."

"God, THANK YOU." Dean sighed. "You finally give me a straight answer. This needs to happen more often, Sammy, this is what we call 'good communication.' " Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Dean."

They continued the drive in silence. Sam continued to come up with more questions, but none of them seemed to have any answers. Though, they never did when it comes to Jenny. He remembered the time two years before pretty well, but most of all he remembered the absolute confusion that they always found themselves in after a visit. He remembered her cocky smile that she always wore, as well as the crappy warehouse that she stayed in.

He also remembered some of the last words they ever said to each other in person. She had called him a cowardly bastard; he had called her a mistake. Well, a reminder of mistakes, but Jenny being Jenny, Sam guessed she had probably taken it the wrong way. Then, of course, the "last words" of Jenny Winchester: BYE-BYE ASSHOLES. It was exactly like something Jenny would leave as a suicide note, but now Sam began to wonder if it was some kind of warning, or clue. Maybe Jenny was trying to tell them that she WAS alive, and that she was leaving? Or maybe she was being taken?

Sam couldn't tell by the voice on the phone, but maybe she had been kidnapped and was using what little time she had to escape to instead call Sam, but Jenny wasn't like that. She liked to do things on her own, without anybody else's help. The only other thing that made sense was she had been attacked for the first time last night. She was hiding in a closet… but where? And she said "I don't have much time". Again, if she even had a little time, why would she be calling Sam, how did she even get his number? None of this made any sense AT ALL.

Sam wanted to think that Jenny would explain everything once they saved her, but he didn't actually know if she would. She didn't even tell him that he was her _father. _Castiel had to do it for her. And that caused a huge fight that Sam didn't really want to repeat, so he didn't even know if he wanted the answers. They _thought _that it had been the huge fight that pushed had pushed Jenny over the edge into killing herself, but evidently not. After the warehouse blew up, Sam and Dean had brought Cas back to the bunker, and that's where he had stayed for the past two years, except when he was out hunting with Sam and Dean. Kevin was there also, but he was mostly researching and translating the tablet, which had gotten nowhere. They didn't blame Kevin, he was working really hard, they mostly just blamed god for being so fucking vague.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts as they pulled into a parking lot for a small motel.

"Why are we stopping here?" He asked blankly.

"We aren't stopping for a rest stop," Dean gave Sam a weird look. "These were the coordinates. This is where she wanted us to go."

Sam looked back at the motel in disbelief. This is where Jenny had been staying? It looked even worse than the ones _they _usually stayed at. He got out of the car and began walking towards the building. He heard a car door slam behind him and knew Dean was doing the same.

Inside was even worse that what they had expected. The couch in the lobby was old and torn in places, there were hard wooden chairs that where scratched in odd places all around, and the front desk was about the size of a washing machine. Sitting there was a tired-looking woman who appeared to be texting on her phone. Dean cleared his throat and the woman looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. Dean looked at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, we're looking for a girl? About 5'9, 5'10, blonde hair? Personality a little bit like yours?" The woman gave them a sour look.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Is she here, does she have a room?" Sam asked eagerly

"Yeah, came in a little while ago with some guy." Sam gave Dean a panicked look. "Girl said not to let anyone bother them."

"Please," Dean said, "We need to talk to her. Could you maybe tell us where her room is, or where we could find her?"

"Did you not hear me?" The woman rolled her eyes. "I said the girl didn't wanna be bothered. So no, I'm sorry; I can't help you unless you want a room or something."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair before giving Sam a look and pulling out his fake FBI badge. Sam also pulled his from his back pocket, and they both opened them before setting them down on the counter for the girl to see.

"Please, m'am." Sam said, "This is official business."

The woman's eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"They're in room 42, down that hallway and on the left side. I'm sorry, officers, I didn't know you-"

"Thank you." Dean interrupted before walking briskly down the hallway the woman was pointing to. Sam nodded at the woman and ran to catch up with Dean.

"Bitch." Dean muttered, glancing back to the receptionist who was still staring at them.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. As they approached the room labeled "42" they began to slow down until they were standing in front of it.

"What do you think is in there?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Knowing Jenny, who knows?"

Dean pulling out his handgun, Sam stepped forward, grasping the knob. Mentally preparing himself for what could be inside, he turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

Inside was, as was to be expected, a horrible smelling hotel room with one bed and carpet what was the color of puke. The walls were all colored a dark green color, and the bed sheets were about the same color, but it had enough of a difference for there to be a clash in color. But that wasn't what Sam was looking at. Sam was looking at the blonde teenage girl that was sitting on the bed. She looked like if she was standing up, she would be pretty tall, even taller than Sam remembered. She was wearing a pair of Jean shorts and a bright pink tank top.

She was also making out with the other teenage boy, who was also sitting on the bed.

Sam was pretty sure that the door had made a very loud bang when it had been forced open, but Jenny and the other boy didn't really seem to notice. Jenny had one hand on the back of the boy's neck, pulling him into her, and the other one was resting on his chest. The boy had both hands resting on her hips, leaning into her as she slowly pulled him down on the bed until he was almost lying on top of her.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly.

Jenny flipped him off without looking up.

The boy moaned.

Sam also cleared this throat. "Um-"

"Fuck off-" Jenny broke apart from the boy and looked angrily over at the doorway. When she saw who was standing there, she froze, eyes widening in shock. The boy quickly sat up and pulled her up with him.

"JoAnn?" The boy questioned, "What's wrong? Who are these guys?" The boy looked over and smiled dumbly at the two brothers standing in the doorway. "Hey guys, not to be rude, but you're kind of interrupting something, so-"

"Chad." Jenny whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "Shut up for a second, kay hun?"

Chad nodded. Jenny slowly stood up and walking just as slowly until she was standing about five feet from Sam and Dean. They all stared at each other, nobody speaking.

"Sam." She whispered. "Dean… the hell are you doing here? How did you…" She shook her head in disbelief and gave a small smile. Despite himself, Sam smiled back.

"You called us here, remember, dumbass? And my guess is that _he_" Sam nodded to the boys who was still sitting on the bed, "is NOT the man on the phone that we thought killed you."

"I didn't call you."

Sam smile faded. "Excuse me?"

"I said I didn't call you. I don't even have your phone number." Jenny was still shaking her head slowly and smiling. "I can't believe this… you're actually here… I thought I was never going to see you guys again… but wait, didn't you guys think I was dead?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean gave a small snort "We did, until we got a phone call late last night that _apparently_" Dean glared at Sam, "wasn't from you, saying that you were in trouble and you needed us to come here. But if it wasn't from you, then how come you're here? And who wanted US here with you?" Jenny's eyebrows slowly traveled up her forehead as Dean spoke, and when he finished, she turned to Chad, who had sat up straight now and was actually looking kind of pale.

"Um…" His voice was quivering. "What's… going on… why did you think they were dead? Who the hell ARE you people?" He turned to Jenny. "JoAnn?"

Jenny sighed. "Sorry Chad, something's come up. Some other time?" She gave a flirty, hopeful smile. Sam's eyebrows went up. Jenny was NOT like that. How much had changed over the past year?

After Jenny had shoved a protesting Chad into the hallway and slammed the door, she leaned against it and her old sarcastic smile appeared. She rolled her eyes. "Douche bag."

Actually, it looked like nothing had changed.

"Who the hell was that?" Sam asked, pointing to the doorway, where they heard Chad muttering outside. Jenny gave a small snort and smiled mischievously at Sam. She waved her eyebrows up and down a couple times.

"Research."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Right. So…"

"What the hell?" Dean suddenly exclaimed, "Jenny, we thought you were gone! You're house was blown up! There was a suicide note! They found a fucking BODY matching your EXACT description."

Jenny nodded, but she didn't seem to actually be listening.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'll explain that, but I still can't figure out what the hell you're doing here!" She gave a small laugh. "I hate to admit it, but it's kind of good to see you assholes again."

"I never thought I'd see the day." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, shut up. But seriously, who the hell-" Jenny's eyes widened and she slapped a hand to her forehead. "OH! Oh, that son of a bitch…. I'm gonna kill that thing, I swear to god…" Jenny jumped up and began to rummage around the room, grabbing a jacket and a small bag out from under the bed. "Come with me!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door, "I think I know what's going on here. I'm going to shove this KNIFE up his sorry ASS."

Sam looked at Dean and Dean shrugged. "Better follow." Dean nodded and they both stood up.

"She's got quite the mouth on her." Dean mumbled. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few moments later, Sam and Dean found themselves back in the Impala, but this time with Jenny in the back seat. Sam, of course, could think of nothing but the last time Jenny had been back there, complaining about how they were 'kidnapping' her, and telling them how much they smelled. He could definitely see the change in her. He was actually pretty scared at the difference in maturity level from two years earlier.

She stayed mostly silent, only speaking when she gave Dean directions. She instead focused all of her energy in sharing with Sam one of the most intense staring contests he had ever been in. And he didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty sure he was losing.

The creepiest thing was how she didn't seem to have the need to blink. Sam didn't see her do it once the entire time she was staring blankly at him through the rearview mirror. The second most creepy thing was that she had mastered the art of hiding her emotions, so he had absolutely no idea what she was thinking about. All he could do was stare back with the same blank look, trying not to show how glad he really was to see her again.

Sam wondered how Dean was able to do this with Cas all the time. It was so _awkward_.

They continued this way until Jenny suddenly looked away and out the window.

"Right there." She pointed to the left. "That diner. That's where he is."

"That's where who is?" asked Sam, already guessing what her answer would be.

"You'll see." Sam rolled his eyes. Nailed it.

Inside was not really different from most diners. In fact, it was quite similar to the one that had been in Jenny's town. Sam gazed around the scene, remembering the first time they had met Jenny. He smiled a little when he remembered the bold, blonde-haired girl that had burst in, demanding to know who had saved her.

"What are you smiling about?" Jenny turned and looked at Sam. "This is very bad. If I'm right, then you guys might be staying here a lot longer than you want to. Sit right there." She pointed to a booth in the corner of the diner. "I'll be there in a second." She walked up to the boy who was at the counter. Sam and Dean walked to the back of the shop and slid quietly into the corner booth.

"What is she doing up there?" Dean craned his neck to try and see Jenny up at the counter, but she had his back turned to them, and they couldn't see her face. They did, however, see the boy's face as it slowly went from a happy, smiling face to a pale, white face with absolute fear in his eyes. Jenny suddenly tapped her cheeks with both her pointer fingers, and the boy gave a hesitant smile.

Jenny nodded and slowly rubbed her hand across the counter before slamming her fist down on it. The boy flinched violently, shaking his head. Jenny said one more thing, and the boy nodded quickly, and Jenny nodded back to him, finally turning around with a satisfied smile. She walked back over to Sam and Dean before looking at both of them with an innocent smile on her face.

"Just wait." She promised, "He'll be here."

"Ummm…" Sam gave Jenny a questioning look, then looked back over at the boys at the counter, who was still frozen where he stood, smile plastered on his pale face. "What did you just do to that guy?"

"Oh, that?" Jenny waved a hand dismissively. "Just making sure that we won't be interrupted." She gave another one of her innocent smiles that Sam didn't find innocent at all.

"Jesus, Jenny, what did you tell him?" Dean asked, looking at the boy with pity. Jenny shook her head. Her smile turned into an angry frown.

"Doesn't matter. Our guest is here."

Dean and Sam both looked quickly to where Jenny was pointing her gaze. Walking towards their table was a tall man with a bright, tight fitting purple t-shirt and jeans. He had bleach blonde hair, blue eyes and was giving them a huge smile, revealing very white teeth.

"Alright," Jenny said quickly, leaning forward, "Let me talk to him. Don't kill him, no matter how much you might want to. And believe me, it's hard. Don't comment on his appearance or the way he talks. Actually, just don't say anything. Shut up unless he talks to you, which he probably will. Ah, dammit." She rubbed her temples. "Just… be careful." Jenny turned and smiled cruelly at the man approaching. Sam began to panic. Who the hell was this man that had Jenny so scared? The man sat down at the edge of their table, pulling a chair from one of the other tables. He settled his head in his hands and smiled at them all.

"Jennifer, Hello! Don't get me wrong, it's great to see you again, but whatever could be the problem?"

Sam nearly jumped out of his seat. The deep voice that came out of the man sitting in the chair in front of their table was an _exact _match to the voice on the phone.

Jenny gave a small giggle and leaned forward, giving the man a way-too-sweet-to-be-believable smile. "Oh, Justin, you're hilarious. And I think you know EXACTLY what my problem is." She gestured towards Sam and Dean.

Justin leaned back in fake surprise, as if only just noticing the brothers sitting there.

"Why, I don't believe we've met. I'd remember faces like yours." He winked at them. "Jennifer, don't be rude. Introduce your guests." Jenny laughed softly.

"You know damn well who they are, Justin. Why did you call them here? We had a deal." It was Justin's turn to laugh.

"Oh, goody, you figured it out. I always knew you were a smart cookie, from the moment I met you. Well, I'm guessing these are the famous Winchester brothers, then?" He looked expectantly at Sam. Jenny kept looking at Justin, but she gave Sam a small nod to let him know it was okay to talk. Sam sighed.

"Uh, yeah. That's us."

"Wonderful!" Justin smiled widely. "It's so great to finally meet you both." He gave Dean another wink. "Especially you, sweetie." Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Alright, enough flirting." Jenny interrupted, "You still haven't answered my question. Why are they here? Sam said he got a call late in the night from me, and I didn't call him. Nobody else knows where I am except for you."

"Well, let me tell you a little story. Gather round, children." Justin gave Jenny a silly smile, but Jenny had gone cold-faced. "Geez, tough crowd." He muttered, then immediately picked up his happy air again. "Well, once upon a time, I went out of town on a hunt for some information on Sam and Dean Winchester." He nodded at Sam and Dean, who stiffened in their seats. "And you would NEVER guess what I found. Not only their location and contact information, but also some personal background. And guess what?" He turned back to Jenny. "It turns out that the woman I had been working with was ACTUALLY the daughter of one of them!" He laughed again. "Crazy coincidence, right?"

"How…" Jenny' eyes were wide with shock. "Who gave you that information? Nobody knows about that. I killed everyone that ever found out."

"I found out from one of the people responsible for your existence here. One of the angels. After a little," Justin chuckled, "_persuasion_, she gave me the whole story. YOUR whole story, to be exact. She told me all about how they brought you here, and how you aren't actually supposed to be alive. Well, I thought, what a shame that her own father doesn't even know! I thought that maybe you knew, however, since you forbid me from ever speaking about them in front of you. So I thought hey! Why don't I give them a little reunion, huh? Maybe put some happiness in those cold little eyes of yours! I knew that if you were smart enough to figure it out, you would come to me, and then I could see the beautiful result of what I had done."

Jenny had her fists clenched now, shaking in anger. She wasn't looking anywhere but at Justin.

"I could kill you." She said quietly, but Sam could hear the unspoken danger in her voice. "I couldn't kill you right here, in this booth, so fast nobody would even realize. I hope you haven't forgotten how we met?"

"Ugh," Justin shuddered, "I remember much TOO well. It's hard to believe that you were originally hunting me, after all we've been through together."

"Wait," Dean suddenly interrupted, "Hunting?" He stared at Justin, eyes suddenly hostile. "That means you're…"

Jenny flashed her eyes angrily at Dean. Sam remembered her warning at the beginning of the conversation.

"Dean-" He said, but Justin suddenly started to laugh, so loudly that people around the diner were beginning to give him dirty looks.

"Oh, dear me!" He chuckled, "You mean you didn't even tell them? Oh, this is gonna be fun." He pointed at Dean. "You're Dean, right? Well, Dean, watch this." He pulled a small object, about the size of a pen, out of his pocket.

"Justin-" Jenny suddenly looked panicked, standing up, "Don't-" But Justin had already pressed the small button on the bottom of the pen-like object, and a light suddenly flashed from the other end.

"A flashlight?" Sam asked skeptically, "What's that gonna do?"

Justin smiled and pointed the light into his left eye. The eye flashed and reflected the light, showing the same color that Sam had learned to recognize as a shape-shifter's. He did the same with his other eye.

Dean was the first to react. He grabbed the butter knife off of the table and lunged at Justin, who stood up just as quickly and stepped out of the way. People in the diner gasped as Dean hit the floor, and then quickly stood back up. Sam also grabbed one of the knives, though he wasn't sure if it was silver or not, and got ready to run at Justin.

But before he could, he felt a hand grab the knife and a fist punch him in the stomach. He fell backwards on his back and let out a small moan as he hit the floor. He struggled to get up as he threw a glare at Jenny, who was standing above him, holding the knife. She threw him an apologetic look, then ran over towards Dean, who was preparing to lunge at Justin again.

She ran in front of Dean, who tried to stop when he saw her, but failed. His arm kept swinging forward, but Jenny easily hit his wrist and grabbed the knife from him, kicking him back as she did so. She then backed up until she was standing defensively in front of Justin, who was wearing a smug smile. He hadn't moved for the entire fight.

Sam and Dean both stood up, glaring at Jenny.

"What" Sam panted, "The hell, Jenny? You're PROTECTING the MONSTER?"

"Yes, Sam, I am." Jenny glared back just as angrily, "because you idiots don't know how to keep yourselves under control and analyze a situation. Do you really think I would be sitting here talking to him if he was just any old monster?" She looked around at all of the other people still in the diner, sitting frozen in their seats. "Dammit," She cursed, "Let's get out of here before they call the police."

"Agreed." Justin said happily. He began walking to the door, gesturing for them to follow him. Sam and Dean watching him leave, then turned back to Jenny, who was now taking slow, deep breaths.

"I said" she reminded them, "don't try to kill him! Remember? You guys couldn't just trust me for at least fifteen minutes? Who knows if he'll still tell us why he brought you guys here." She was still glaring at them, and Sam saw the old, angry Jenny that they had known two years earlier. He saw the same hate in the eyes, and it somehow kept him from saying anything.

"You could have told us!" Dean said, but was silenced by Jenny.

"Do you not realize you are STILL STANDING in the diner that you just fucking- ARGH!" She screamed in frustration. "You complete IDIOTS." She turned toward the door.

"Where did she learn to fight like _that_?" Dean muttered to Sam. Jenny stiffened and turned back, this time with a look of utter sadness on her face. She was looking down at the ground.

"Where did I learn to fight like that?" She gave a soft laugh, and then looked up, eyes flashing in anger. "My Uncle Dean taught me." She turned back around and walked out the front door. Sam looked at Dean, who was frozen where he stood, eyes wide. He looked at Sam.

"Oh… well that's awkward." He said. Sam nodded, then noticed all the people still staring at him, and the boy at the counter whispering urgently on the phone.

"Shit." He muttered, "Come on Dean, let's get outta here before the cops show up."

Dean nodded, and they quickly walked through the front doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Outside, they saw Jenny and Justin arguing. Well, they saw Jenny talking angrily and Justin smiling obliviously. They walked towards them

"Of course I didn't tell them!" Jenny said, "Because I knew that if they knew, they would act _exactly like they just did._" She threw them a dirty look. "If you knew that I didn't tell them, then didn't you think that maybe, just maybe, I might have had a good reason for it? No, you just HAD to show off those stupid eyes of yours-"

'You know I HATE it when you criticize my looks, Jennifer." Justin pouted, "If we didn't have this deal I might have killed you by now." He laughed as if he had just told a very funny joke. When he saw that Jenny was not amused, he stopped abruptly and finally stopped smiling. "We have a deal, remember that." He said menacingly, "Don't forget that Jenny."

"What is this _deal _that you keep talking about?" Sam interrupted.

"Shut up Sam."

"We have a right to know-"

"Shut _up_, Dean."

"But we-"

"Oh my GOD!" Jenny turned away from Justin to glare at the both of them. "I don't think you guys fully understand exactly what you've done. All of the people in that diner are gonna remember all of our faces, seeing as you scared the crap out of them by attacking a seemingly harmless man for no reason, talking nonsense about monsters."

"Now, you probably didn't think it would have much effect on you or Justin, because you were gonna kill him, which means that you would be wanted for murder. And from what I've seen on the news a couple times since two years ago, it wouldn't be the first time."

"But did you once, even once, think about how this would affect ME?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, you guys never have to worry about this, since you just leave every town you ever hunt in, but this kind of thing actually tends to freak people out. So you know what they do? They call the police. And do you know what to police do? They search the town until they find the crazy people. And by that time, you guys will be long gone, and Justin would be long dead, I'm sure you assumed. But me? I would still be here, trying to figure out a way to either stay here in hiding for who knows how many months, or finding some impossible way to sneak past the police or maybe even the FBI to some other town on the other side of the country!"

Jenny stopped to breath for a second, and Sam stepped forward to break in, but she cut him off.

"No!" She all but screamed, "You don't get to talk! You screwed up! The way you two acted," She scoffed, "It was idiotic and childish. So if you would excuse me, the grown-ups are trying to talk. Go play somewhere else." She flicked her hand at them and turned back to Justin, who was smirking. Sam and Dean stood still, shocked at everything that had come out of her mouth.

"Oh, family argument?" Justin clicked his tongue. "How unfortunate."

"Oh, shut up!" Jenny snarled, "It's your fault that they're here in the first place!"

"Well, I suppose that IS true…" Justin sighed. 'But it was for good reason!"

"No, you don't understand our situation either." Jenny sighed. "Both of them were fully aware that I was alive, and I was aware as well. But that's beside the point." She took a small step towards Justin. "You broke our deal."

"What?" Justin stepped back in surprise. "No I didn't!"

"I told you not to tell anybody my location."

"No, you said not to tell _just _anybody your location. I thought that maybe your family would be more than _just _anybody." He threw Sam a glance. "But obviously, if they knew you were alive and didn't come looking for you… I guess that doesn't really make them much of a family, does it?" Sam looked down.

"No." Sam quickly looked back up at Jenny. She was shaking, glaring angrily at Justin. "They ARE my family. They are my only family. But that still doesn't excuse what you did. You remember what we said we would do if either of us ever broke the deal, right?" She began slowly walking towards Justin, who in turn began backing away just as slowly.

"No," All traces of his happy personality were gone now, and for the first time, fear came into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I didn't mean to-" He stopped just as Jenny got so close that her face was only a few inches away from his.

"You've been helpful." She said softly, but Sam could once again hear the danger in her voice. "I can respect that. I'll let you go. But believe me, if I EVER see you again, I WILL kill you. Understand?"

"But-"

"DO… you understand what I am saying to you?"

"I… yes. I Understand."

"Good. Now leave." Jenny backed away and dismissed him. Justin threw her one last dirty look and began to walk quickly down the sidewalk. Jenny watched him leave until he turned a corner and they couldn't see anymore. Only then did Jenny relax and turned back to look at the two brothers, all the anger in her eyes gone.

"Yeah, I know, you guys deserve an explanation. Take me back to the motel and I'll tell you… everything." She cringed a little at the word, and Sam could tell she was NOT excited about it.

Jenny stalled for as long as she could when they got back. She took her time putting up her jacket, putting away all of the things in her bag, and dragging a different bag out from under the bed.

"What's that?" Dean asked, pointing to it.

"My stuff." She said. She lifted it up and onto the bed.

"That's it?" Sam said, looking at the small amount of items in the bag, "That's all you have?"

"Well, all the rest of it blew up." Jenny said, then sighed. "Along with me, as I'm sure you guys thought. As you were supposed to think."

"Yeah, we did." said Sam, "Seeing as there was a _body _found in the wreckage."

Jenny laughed. "Yeah. Wasn't mine."

"Wasn't… Then who's was it?"

"Well, that's where the story begins, I suppose. After you guys left, I… well, I was pretty broken up. But there was a demon that came to kill you guys, and when she found that you weren't there, well… she got a little angry. I ended up killing her. And… well, I wasn't thinking that straight that night and… I wanted out."

"Wanted out?" Dean asked, "Wanted out of what?"

"All of it. Hunting, life, hell, I don't remember. Mostly I didn't want to deal with you guys trying to help me. I didn't want your help after that night. I noticed that the woman I had killed was about my height, within at least five years of my age, and sort of close to my appearance. She had blonde hair, at least. So… I faked my death."

Silence.

Then all of the sudden, lots and lots of very loud noise as Sam and Dean both exploded at her in anger.

"FAKED YOUR DEATH-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-"

"WHY THE HELL-"

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY GAIN FROM-"

Jenny waited patiently until they both stopped to take a breath.

"I know, I know. It was a crappy decision. But like I said, I was pretty messed up that night. So I went out, stole ingredients for a bomb, and blew up the warehouse, but not before grabbing some of my stuff." She nodded at the bag, "Then I wrote the letter and put it in the diner to find. You got it, I assume?"

"Yeah, and we thought it was a suicide note!"

"It was supposed to be. I didn't want you guys to waste any time trying to figure out who had killed me or what happened. You were supposed to just quietly move on with your lives, without having to worry about me. I left town, hitch hiking my way to somewhere else."

"The first person took me to Kentucky, and I did a case there. There was this dude who had his insides liquefied, and it ended up being the work of an angel. I killed it, so that made me feel a little better."

"Wait a second." Sam suddenly realized something. "How did you kill the angel? And how have you been killing demons? Like the one at the warehouse?"

"Oh." Jenny pulled a long silver knife out of her bag of possessions. "With this."

"An angel blade?" Dean said, eyes widening, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"When I was… let's see… I believe I was about fifteen. Well, I went on this huge angel hunt. I heard that they were out walking the earth, and I was completely obsessed with killing all of them. This is just one of the things that one of the angels was holding, so I grabbed it. I didn't figure out what it was until I killed an angel with it later, then I found out it worked on demons too. It's quite handy, actually. I use it a lot."

"Alright." Sam said, suddenly noticing that Jenny was purposely leading the conversation away from the original topic, "What happened after you killed the angel."

"Well," Jenny sighed reluctantly, "I realized that maybe I had made a stupid-ass choice and thought about finding you guys, then I realized that I didn't want to fuck up your lives any more than I already have. And I didn't even have anywhere to start looking."

"So I just went through a couple different towns for the first year, and then toward the beginning of the second year I came here. And that's when I met Justin." She shivered. "Creepy little shit, isn't he? I was hunting him for about a month before I finally caught up with him. Turns out, he thought I was someone else. He's made some bad mistakes too, and he wanted protection. He asked me, and I said no, obviously, but then we got to a certain point in our 'conversation' where he had me chained up and a knife to my neck. So we made a deal. I wouldn't kill him, he wouldn't kill me. I gave him protection, he wouldn't kill anyone. He gave me a little information about what was going on in the world. He tried to tell me something about you two but" Jenny shook her head, "I couldn't deal with it, so I told him not to tell me about you guys."

"He must have gotten curious, though, because he went out for information the next day and didn't come back for quite a while. I actually thought he was dead. Didn't really care. I was kind of glad, actually. Like I said, that man is creepy. He just does things without explanation, like calling you guys here. He had no motive, no anything. He just wanted to see what would happen. Wanted to watch the fireworks."

Jenny sighed and leaned back on the bed. "That's pretty much it, actually. Me making a mistake, then making stupid decisions, then fucking everything up again. Welcome to my life."

"Tell me about it." Sam said sadly before he could stop himself. He looked at Dean, but he was wearing the same look.

"So…" Jenny looked at the two of them carefully. "What are you guys gonna do now?"

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged. "I dunno; probably go back to the bunker."

Jenny gave them a weird look. "The bunker? What the hell does that mean?"

"It's… hard to explain." Sam said hesitantly. Jenny's face softened.

"It's your house. You guys have a home."

She looked down at this. Sam threw Dean another look.

"Well, I guess you could call it that, yeah."

"You have a house, and yet you still stayed in town? With me? Two years ago?" Jenny looked back up at them with genuine confusion in her eyes. "Why?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well… Lots of reasons, I guess. I don't really remember."

Jenny gave them a sudden teasing smile. "So you guys really did care about me, huh?"

Dean gave a bitter laugh. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I could say the same to you, Dean."

"And why would that be?"

"No reason. I just could."

"Oh, well I apologize for questioning, my queen."

Jenny stiffened where she sat and the wall, which had slowly started to creep up, slammed down full force in her eyes. She quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, turning the other way.

"Sorry, I just… Sorry." She said into her hands. "Don't… call me that."

Dean's teasing smile faded. He gave Sam a questioning look and Sam gave an 'I know' look. They both stood up.

"Well," Sam said, "We actually should be heading back to the bunker now. We told Kevin and Cas that we would be home a long time ago..." He gave Dean a hesitant look, but he could tell Dean was thinking the same thing. He nodded at Sam, and Sam looked back and Jenny. "You know… you could come…?"

Jenny froze. She didn't move for a full minute.

"Jenny?"

She slowly turned around, eyes wide, mouth gaping open.

"You… after everything… after everything I've done to you… you'd still…"

"Well," Sam shrugged, then smiled. "You're family."

Jenny slowly backed away, shaking her head.

"Dammit… I…" She started shaking, holding out her arms in front of her and putting her palms up, "No… this…"

"Jenny? What's-"

"THIS IS WHY I LEFT DAMMIT!" She suddenly screamed, "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! WE'RE NOT FAMILY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HALF OF WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU-" She pointed her finger at Sam "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! DON'T EVEN PRETEND TO BE!"

"No, Jenny, we're not trying to be a substitute family or anything! We just thought you might want a place to stay! We just wanted to help!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Jenny spat, "I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP! I SURVIVED FOR SEVEN YEARS BEFORE I MET YOU, AND I'VE BEEN HUNTING FOR TWO YEARS AFTER YOU LEFT! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Jenny suddenly ran towards them and threw her fist at Dean's face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Dean quickly stepped out of the way and tried to catch Jenny before she hit the ground, but she wriggled out of his grasp and fell anyways.

"What the hell is wrong with US? What the hell is wrong with YOU!?' Dean shouted angrily, "We were just trying to fucking help you! You didn't have to-"

"NO!" Jenny screamed getting back up, "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! JUST-" Her eyes suddenly widened and she suddenly collapsed and the ground. Sam and Dean froze for a couple seconds, then ran over to her.

"I…" She started panting. "Dammit… Justin…"

"Justin? What did he do to you?" Sam demanded, trying to help her up. Jenny started shaking more violently.

"He… poison…" She tried to tell them, but her eyes were flicking everywhere.

"Is she having a seizure?"

"I… no…" Jenny gasped a little in pain, "antidote... in… bag…"

Sam stood up quickly and started to rummage in her travel bag until he found a small vial. Everything was happening so quickly. He showed it to Jenny.

"This one?"

Jenny managed a nod. Sam found a syringe and filled it with the clear liquid. He rushed back over to Jenny and stabbed it into her arm, slowly draining the medicine into her blood stream. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down. Her shaking slowly died down.

"Jenny?" Dean shook her. "Jenny."

"Yeah…'m fine…" she muttered, "Just hurts…"

It took a full half an hour until Jenny was alright again. She quickly explained to them exactly what had happened.

"See, Justin has the weird thing," She said, "He has this really weird poison that works on you very slowly, and you don't actually see the effects of it until it's too late, and you die. Unless…" she pointed to her arm, "You have the antidote. I don't know when he gave it to me. Maybe that's why he brought you guys into town, so we could have some huge reunion, and then you could watch me die. He'd love that sort of thing. But he didn't know that I had an antidote. I don't remember how I got it right now. That poison is muddling my thinking. What were we talking about?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Nothing." Dean said quickly. "Nothing important."

Jenny frowned. "No, it was something really important-"

There was a sudden knock at the door. They all stared at it. Jenny stood up quickly, wobbling a little as she did so.

"I'll get it!" She said, cheerfully, staggering over to the door.

"Jenny-"

But Jenny had already opened the door. There was a surprised boy standing there, but his face softened when he saw Jenny.

"Jenny."

Jenny froze. She slowly backed away.

"You…"

Sam recognized him from somewhere. He had dark hair and green eyes, with a couple of freckles on his nose. He looked like he was taller than Jenny, and he slowly walked through the doorway towards her.

"Matt?" She whispered. She stopped backing away and instead took a hesitant step forward. "Matt."

Matt smiled. "Yeah."

"MATT!" Jenny laughed happily and suddenly attacked Matt with a huge hug, "Oh my god, Matt!"

"Um…" Dean suddenly interrupted awkwardly, "Hey, Matt."

Matt looked up at the both of them in confusion.

"Hi…" He said uncertainly, and then gave a small smile. "I'm Matt."

"We gathered that, yeah." Sam said. "Who are you?"

He turned and smiled at Jenny, who smiled back, and Sam suddenly remembered where he had seen him before.

He remembered two years earlier, when Jenny had gotten drunk, and Sam had gone into her room for a couple moments. Inside where a few photos, each of them having the faces crossed out, or cut out, or burnt. Except for one picture, the picture of Jenny and a tall, dark-haired boy with green eyes and freckles.

Matt was the boy in the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam and Dean gave Jenny and Matt a couple of moments before interrupting.

"So…"

"Oh, yeah!" Jenny stepped back from her hug and beamed at Matt. "Guys, this is Matthew Wilde. He's…" She glanced at Matt uncertainly. He stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

"An old friend." He said, shaking hands with both the brothers. Jenny gave him a thankful smile.

"Yeah. I don't know what the hell he's doing here though. I haven't seen you for… what, three years now?"

"Yeah, it's definitely been a while." Matt chuckled. He turned back and his eyes lit up as he looked at Jenny. "I missed you." He said, smile fading. "I thought about you… every day."

"I missed you too." Jenny gave Matt a sad smile. "And I'm so glad you're here. I just wish…" She sighed. She gave Sam and Dean a sad look, and they suddenly saw the tears in her eyes.

Something was very, very wrong. Sam could see it, and he recognized that she was trying to tell them something.

"You just wish what?" Matt stepped forward and hugged Jenny again.

"Matt… why are you here?" She said softly. "I told you to never try and find me, remember? I told you I never wanted to see you again. I thought that you were more than pissed off, and I knew that I was never going to see your face… I thought you were gone forever."

Jenny pulled him over and onto the bed, giving Sam and Dean a look over her shoulder that told them to sit down and play along.

"I couldn't stay away." Matt smiled at Jenny, "I missed you too much."

"You already said that, dumbo." Jenny hit Matt playfully on the back of the head and laughed. Sam had never seen her like this. He knew that she looked happy, but he could sense the absolute devastation radiating from her. The way her shoulders shook when she laughed told him that she was trying hard to hold in her tears.

"I know, but that's just because it's true."

He suddenly looked back at Sam and Dean. "I'm sorry; you guys haven't introduced yourselves yet. Who are you?"

Jenny jumped up and pulled Matt to his feet. She brought him over to where Sam and Dean were standing. Up close, Matt looked a lot different than he had in the photo. This Matt had a different kind of smile on his face, and his eyes had a different kind of happy.

"Matt," Jenny said excitedly, "This is Dean. He's my uncle. And that's Sam. He's my dad."

Sam's jaw almost dropped in surprise. He remembered the conversation they had not more than half an hour ago, when Jenny had made it _very clear _that Sam was NOT her father. And now here she was, not only calling him her father, but her dad. And even calling Dean her uncle! He shared a "what the hell" look with Dean before looking up at Jenny, who reminded with her eyes to _play along_.

"Wait…" Matt looked at Jenny with wide eyes. "You're serious? But I thought-"

"I did too! But here they are!" Jenny gave a weird little squeal and attacked Matt with another hug. "Now my whole family is here," She whispered into his chest. "I'm so happy…" She looked back up at him, and they stared into each other eyes for a couple moments. Jenny reached up and stroked his face, then brought her face up to his and kissed him softly on the lips.

The boy responded with a great amount of enthusiasm. He put his hand on the back of her head and brought her closer into him, and she wrapped both her arms around the back of his neck. Sam looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised. It looked like Matt was more than an "old friend" after all.

Jenny backed Matt up into the wall and he moved one of his hands down to the small of her back. Jenny slowly removed one of her hands from the back of his neck and reached down to the edge of the bed to grab the silver angle blade. Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Dean with a finger to his lips, a silent plea to stay quiet. Dean nodded. They both quietly stood up and pulled their pistols out of the pockets and pointed it at the couple, ready for anything.

Jenny suddenly jumped back, slashing a cut in Matt's arm as she did so. Matt knees collapsed and he fell onto the ground, hissing in pain as the cut sizzled and burned. He looked back up at Jenny with a glare, and his eyes suddenly turned a bright, reflecting color. Jenny grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall, putting the angel blade at his throat.

"Well, what do you know?" She snarled, "I guess the angel blade works on dirty, rotten, dicks too! You're a shape shifter. Is that you, Justin?

The shape shifter wriggled under Jenny's grip, but she held fast. The man sighed.

"You're not dead yet, Jennifer. Why is that?"

Jenny tightened her grip on Justin's shirt.

"Where is he, Justin? Where's Matt?"

"I gave you the poison, but you don't seem to be feeling the effects-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MATT, JUSTIN? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Jenny demanded, pulling Justin away from the wall only to slam him back into it with full force. Justin gasped in pain.

"I saw him at the bus station." He said reluctantly. "He was asking around for you. I saw a good opportunity and took it."

"No…" Jenny's eyes widened. "Justin… what did you do?"

"Too late, sweetheart." Justin said sweetly, smiling. "Your boyfriend's dead."

"NO! FUCK YOU!" Jenny stabbed the shape shifter through the heart with the knife. Blood spurted from his chest and Justin coughed, eyes wide, before collapsing onto the ground. Jenny pulled the knife from his chest and stabbed him again. Then she pulled it out and stabbed him again. And again, and again, and again…

"Jenny." Sam said softly.

"You… stupid… son…of…a…bitch…" Jenny sobbed with each stab, "I… told… you… to… stay… away!" Jenny threw the knife to the side and stared at the small puddle of blood that now surrounded both her and the body. "I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" She screamed. "I promised myself I would never have to see you like this…" She sniffed and fell onto Justin's body, hugging it and sobbing.

"You promised me you wouldn't follow me. You promised me you would leave. And I believed you! I believed you like the stupid bitch that I am…"

Sam stepped forward and grabbed Jenny's shoulder. She jumped and looked back at him. Then she looked back down at her hands, as if only just realizing that she was completely covered in Justin's blood. Her eyes widened and she let Sam help her up, backing away.

"Well," She suddenly giggled, eyes still wide, "I guess I'll need to change my clothes then! I've ruined these ones! Oopsies! Ha!" Jenny started laughing hysterically. She turned and looked at Sam, eyes still pouring out tears, and smiled widely. "That's hilarious! You guys are hilarious! You guys…" She started laughing again until she was on the floor, laughing her head off. Sam looked down at her worriedly. He pulled her up again and gave her a small hug.

Her laughter died down into giggles, which soon turned into sobs. She gripped the fabric of his shirt and cried into his chest. Dean started going around the room to gather up all of Jenny's stuff, putting all of her things back into her travel bag. He nodded to Sam.

"I'll be back." He mouthed. Sam nodded.

Jenny cried into Sam's chest for a good five minutes before her sobs died down to small sniffles. She pulled away from Sam and sat down on the bed. She wiped her eyes while Sam pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed.

"You know how I knew it wasn't Matt?" Jenny suddenly asked, looking down at Justin's body. "He was too cheesy. Matt would never admit to missing me. Plus all of that "I thought about you every day" stuff… Matt would have said "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I've been listening to YOU all day." Then he would laugh and I would punch him on the shoulder… If he really had shown up here, the first thing he would have done was take that knife from me and proven to me that it was really him."

" And he was too nice to you. Matt promised me that if he ever met you, he would punch you straight in the face for abandoning me." She smiled. "He didn't know the whole story, of course. He didn't understand the situation. And also… the look in his eyes…" Jenny looked down at Justin's body again, disgusted. "They were not Matt's eyes. Matt's eyes… They were… much warmer. And comforting." She leaned back, lost in memories. "They were little blades of grass." She said, giggling. She looked up at Sam, who looked at her worriedly again.

"Um…What?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Inside joke."

"Oh."

"We had a great time." Jenny said wistfully. "I met him back when I was at the warehouse. About a year before you guys got there. We met at the _library_." She laughed. "It was quite the cliché love story, actually. And then…" Her eyes darkened. "He was with me at the warehouse, and a demon came. Matt was pretty spooked. I finally realized that what I was doing was stupid, and he was gonna end up hurt. I couldn't do that to him. He told me that his family was thinking about moving away, and I encouraged it. He didn't understand why I wanted him to leave, and then he thought that maybe I wanted him out of my life, so he asked me if it was true. It almost killed me, but I went along with it."

"There was a huge fight, and he tried to understand why I was saying the things I was, and he went on and on about how he knew the real me, and knew that I wouldn't do something like this. I told him to leave; he said no. I told him I never wanted to see him again; he told me I was lying. I told him he was being an idiot; he told me that he knew that was what I loved most about him."

"I finally told him that he didn't know anything about me, and that I didn't want him to. Basically just shut him out. Then… I lied to him. I told him I had only used him because I wanted to see what it was like to have a boyfriend, and I had decided I didn't like it. I didn't like being close with him. The truth was, it was the only thing I liked. He didn't believe me, but he realized that he didn't have any choice. He realized that I wasn't going to let him back in, and I was serious about wanting him to leave."

"The last thing he said to me was that he was only leaving because I wanted him to. I told him to never come back."

"That was the last thing I ever said to him, Sam. That was the last time he ever saw me, was when I was telling him I hated him, and I didn't care about him, and I didn't want him… and now I don't know if I can live with the fact that he's gone now because of me. If I had never… If I hadn't gotten so close with him, he wouldn't have come searching for me and met Justin. I tried so hard to keep him safe… but it didn't even matter. He's still gone."

A single tear rolled down Jenny's cheek. She wiped it away and took a deep breath.

"And now I don't know WHAT I'm gonna do."

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what you're gonna do." Sam looked at her with seriousness etched into his face. "You're coming back with us to the bunker."

"Sam-" Jenny said exasperatedly, eyes flashing with anger again.

"No. Jenny, you just killed your boyfriend. It wasn't your fault that he actually died, but you stabbed Justin when he was in Matt's form. You may not realize it now, but it does a number on you psychologically. You need help. You need consistency. Until you have a place to stay, you'll stay at the bunker."

Jenny looked like she was about to argue, but she stopped herself. She looked doubtful, then thoughtful. Finally, she sighed in resignation.

"Fine." She looked around, suddenly realizing something. "Hey, where's Dean? And all my stuff?"

"Well," Sam explained, "If you didn't agree, we were gonna take you by force, so Dean has your things with him in the car, and he's probably getting some food and stuff for the six hour trip to Kansas."

"You were gonna take me by force?" Jenny smiled. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah." Sam laughed. "Definitely."

They sat in silence for a bit. Sam looked over at Jenny out of the corner of his eye. Jenny was a mess. Her face was red, and she must have been incredibly tired after everything that had happened that day. Though she wasn't showing it, she was probably still angry about him making her come to the bunker, but glad at the same time. It was hard to have two conflicting emotions like that.

So Sam let her sit quietly for a bit longer. She was going to need it. She would be talking a lot on the car ride. Of THAT he was sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey, um, Jenny?" Sam turned his head to look at the girl. She seemed to not hear him at first, staring out the window sadly. But after a while she turned and looked at him.

"What, Sam?" She tried for an angry glare but it seemed she was too tired to even keep her eyes open. She didn't look so good. She looked pale except in her cheeks which were more pink than normal. She was crossing her arms, but she was also shaking. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering… When we first met-"

"At the Diner or when I was unconscious?" Jenny interrupted sarcastically. Sam gave her a glare, warning her not to interrupt again, and she put her hands up in surrender.

"At the warehouse. I came in, and you were beaten up and bloody, you weren't supposed to be able to be conscious, it was almost impossible. You were hurt pretty bad." He paused but Jenny didn't say anything, now looking down at her feet. She nodded for Sam to go on.

"Well," He continued uncertainly, "You said something. When I was trying to get you up and to the hospital, before Dean was there, you said something to me." He looked at her for confirmation. She took a while before answering.

"I did." Her voice didn't sound right. It seemed like she wasn't choosing her words carefully, like she was just letting the words come out of her mouth without thinking about it at all. Sam stopped again before continuing.

"You said 'why'". Jenny cringed a little at the word, nodding again. She didn't seem to want to say anything, so Sam prompted her. "You could have said anything, and you tried so hard just to say that one word. Out of everything you could have said, you said 'why'."

Jenny sighed. "You want to know why I said it." Sam didn't answer, so she looked at him. He gave a little shrug.

"Well… Yeah."

Jenny took her time answering. Sam could tell she didn't want to tell him, she didn't want him to know her secret. But after a while she shifted a little on the bed, slowly bringing her eyes up to meet Sam's.

"I wanted to know…" She hesitated. "I wanted to know why my mind chose to see my dad before I died. I thought you were a hallucination, and I didn't want you to be the last thing I saw, because then I would die sad."

There was silence as Jenny looked down again. Sam's eyes were wide.

"I thought you were dead, Sam. That's why I was so surprised to see you at the diner after you put me in the hospital. I thought you weren't real. But I guess I wanted to believe you were alive more than I realized, because I accepted it a lot faster than I should have."

"Why would you think that, Jenny? Is that why you never looked for us, because you thought we were dead?"

"It was the easiest explanation, I guess. I didn't really want to think too much about it or raise false hope. I found out that Jess was dead, and Castiel told me I would never see any of you again, so I just kind of assumed."

"Cas told you that?"

"Yeah, but he's a not the same person anymore. I realize that now. You should have seen the look in his eyes when he took me from my room, Sam. They were so cold and empty, I was so scared. All I wanted was to go back to my house, to wake up from the horrible nightmare. But I never did, I guess, because I'm still here." She sighed again. Sam looked at her thoughtfully. He was afraid to go on, but after a while he spoke again.

"Jenny?"

Jenny sighed impatiently "What now?"

"What was it like? Your reality?"

Jenny stiffened and a wall shut down in front of her eyes again. He realized he crossed a line again. Shit. They were finally starting to get along, and he just couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. They stayed like that for a moment, Jenny glaring at Sam, but Sam didn't back down. He stared straight back into her eyes, challenging her.

"It was happy."

Sam snapped his head towards her in surprise. He didn't think she was actually going to tell him. He kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to continue, not wanting to blow it.

"It was more than that, it was perfect. My mom and Dad were already married when I was born, and I was still a little baby when dad told mom about the supernatural world."

"He TOLD her?" Sam was shocked. He had tried so hard to keep Jess from that world, and apparently other-reality him had just come out and said it.

"Well, she figured it out and he explained it more in depth. There was a demon, some dude named Azazel, who came after Mom to get to you, but you stopped him. Well not by yourself." Jenny grinned. "That was when Dean came into play. He kind of showed up, saying he got a voicemail from someone screaming so he came as soon as possible. Your dad, too." She laughed. "Turns out you had just butt dialed him and left a message of me screaming while Jess put me in my chair to give me lunch, but it was great timing.

"My dad? But wasn't he missing?"

"Nope. A lot of things were different in that reality, and one thing was that he came back to Dean on his own, apparently. He and Dean showed up and killed it with some special cult gun or something, saying the demon was the thing that had killed your mother. After that, they stayed for a while and watched you have a family and stuff."

"John went on with hunting, but Dean found a house close to you, a couple towns over. He lived like I did, before I met you guys. He went after a case if there was one in town or close by, but he didn't go looking for it." Now that Jenny had started, she didn't seem to want to stop anymore. It was like watching a dam break, the words tumbling quickly out of her mouth.

"Jess decided she wanted our family to be safe, she wanted the two of us to be able to defend ourselves, especially me as I got older. So she came to you, wanting you to teach me and her how to kill things and such. It took a while and a lot of persuasion, but eventually you agreed."

"Wait," Sam interrupted, eyes wide, "Are you telling me I RAISED you in the LIFE?!" He shook his head in disbelief. That was one thing that he promised he would _never _do, if he ever had a family. He would NEVER become like his father.

"In the best way possible." Jenny sighed. "I knew how to shoot a gun, shoot a bow, use a knife, and all of that by the time I was eight. But I wasn't allowed to use them unless you were there. Even when you were, you didn't let me touch any of them unless you gave me permission to practice. And you didn't just teach us physical defense. We learned almost everything about all kinds of monsters, demons, anything. And we also learned how to kill them.

"Dean would come every once in a while to help out, and I think John dropped in once or twice too." She smiled at some distant memory that Sam desperately wished he shared.

"So earlier, when you said your Uncle Dean taught you how to fight…"

Jenny nodded. "He was the one that taught me how to disarm people. You taught me how to fight properly, but Dean… Dean taught me how to fight rough." She kept smiling. "The amount of wrestling matches we had, I don't even remember. But every time, I would always win. I knew he let me win, but I was still triumphant. I was the queen of wrestling." She touched the top of her head lightly and laughed.

"But even when you were teaching me and Jess, we were still a happy, normal family. I went to school, had lots of friends. You and Jenny both had you jobs. We knew about the supernatural, but that was it. We were trained hunters, but we didn't hunt."

"The training came in handy quite often. Demons would come in sear of the infamous Winchester boys, finally defenseless without their father to protect them. But Jess and I never really fought with them. We might've put them in the traps and stuff like that, sure. But it was always you and Dean who took care of it, and you never allowed us to see it."

Tears had started to spill over in Jenny's eyes and they slowly ran down her face. She wiped them away impatiently, but they kept coming. "Dammit!" She gasped. Sam sat still in his seat, watching Jenny with wide eyes, not sure what to do.

"You should've seen me when I got here, Sam. I was so scared. I knew everything I was supposed to do, but I had never done it before, and I wasn't sure if I could do it without you or Jess there. I still remember the first Demon I exorcised, the look of pain on their faces, the blood everywhere, the horrible black smoke that came out of their mouths." She started shaking again, "It was horrible, I sill hate it to this day."

Jenny took a second to get a hold of herself again, then looked down and continued with her story.

"One day, there was a demon that hurt Dean pretty bad. We brought him back to our house and you taught us how to treat some of his wounds. It was one of the only times I saw you when you were scared. The way you looked at your brother…" Jenny shook her head. "You were scared he was gonna die. Jess noticed, so she sent me up to my room until you both had finished patching Dean up. When you were done, you called me back down, and Dean was conscious again. He gave me this silly smile, and he said 'Cheer up, wrestling queen! I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' And he had such a happy look on his face, I believed him immediately."

"We laughed about it for a bit, and then Dean told us he decided to stay the night. I didn't know it then, but he couldn't actually move from the couch. I only know now because I heard him telling you later. But at the time, I just teased him for being so lazy, and we all sat down to watch a movie. I ended up falling asleep against your shoulder. You and Jess woke me up when the movie was over and took me up to bed. Jess read me the book she read for me every night, because I always asked her to. Then you guys both said goodnight and left."

"That was the night when Castiel came. I wasn't sure what woke me up at first, but then I saw him looking down at me from the window. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. He walked right over the devil's trap under my rug, so I didn't know if he was supernatural or not, but then there was a lightning flash and there were these huge shadows that appeared on the wall…" Jenny smiled again. "And THAT was when I screamed"

"It was only seconds after I screamed when you burst into the room with a gun. You took one look at Castiel and shot him. But nothing happened. He gave you a sad look, and turned and did his weird thing where he puts his fingers to your forehead and-"

"Yeah." Sam said, "I know what you mean."

"The last time I saw you was when you ran towards him, eyes wide, and said my name. Then we were gone. I was screaming, and crying, and all I wanted was to go back, but…" There were now sobs finding their way into Jenny's words, but she still didn't stop.

"He took me back to 2005 and I made my choice, and then literally DROPPED me at the warehouse. I fell ten feet through a hole in the roof. I didn't wake up for almost five hours, and when I did, I was in so much pain that I could barely stay conscious."

"I somehow got myself to that damn hospital. I don't remember how I did it. But they kept me there and wouldn't let me go, saying they needed my parents, but the number I gave them didn't work. So I snuck out. That was the first of MANY escapes from that hospital."

"I didn't really know what else to do, but I remembered a story that Dean had told me about when he was little and your dad had gone out on a hunt and he had to steal food for you, so I stole some food from the market and headed back to the warehouse, thinking if you were going to come get me, that was where you would go first."

"But you didn't come. I waited for months and months, but you never came. But you never came. I almost starved to death. But after a while, I moved on. I accepted that you were gone. I stole some guns, salt, all that jazz from multiple different stores. I cleaned up the warehouse a bit, painting devils traps and some angel repelling sigils I found in a book from the library, which I also stole. It wasn't ideal, but it was all I really had. That was how I spent the next seven years."

Jenny stopped abruptly, covering her mouth with her hand, eyes wide. Sam realized she probably said a lot more than she meant to. There was silence for a long time before Sam cleared his throat.

"I… wow… ok." Sam shifted in his seat so he was leaning closer to Jenny. "Hey." His voice was suddenly softer. "I'm sorry."

Jenny, who looked like she had calmed down a bit, looked up and laughed bitterly.

"Well, there's not much I can do about it now."

Dean suddenly walked in the door. He looked at the two of them.

"Alright," He said, "We're ready." He suddenly noticed the way Jenny's eyes were red. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Jenny looked at Sam and smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Sam smiled back, even though a little part inside of him died at her words. He wasn't sure how much of him was still alive in there anymore. Dean nodded and they all walked out of the motel and out to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well… Here it is!"

Dean stepped out of the Impala, smiling at the entrance to the bunker proudly. Sam got out as well, throwing a quick nervous glance in Jenny's direction as she slowly stepped out of the car and followed Sam.

Although Sam had thought that Jenny would talk and complain all the way though the car ride, she had been completely silent. If they asked her a question, she replied with a shake of her head, a nod, or a shrug. Sam guessed that maybe she was a little closer to Matt than she let on.

Now, however, she was looking blankly at the entrance to the bunker.

"It looks…" Jenny let her eyes wander over the scene, finally letting them come to rest on the door a couple of moments later. "… Small."

"Yes, on the OUTSIDE." Said Dean, "But just you wait until you see the _inside_." He walked confidently towards the door. Sam and Jenny threw each other a quick look before they both looked away, smirking, and walked slowly after him.

"He, uh," Jenny was trying to contain her laughter, "He really likes this place, then?"

"You could say that, yeah." Sam managed to choke out, also trying to keep from laughing.

They approached Dean, who was knocking on the door. They heard a muffled yell on the other side. Dean smiled at Jenny smugly again, then turned back to the door and stroked it softly. "It's good to be home." He sighed.

One look from Jenny and Sam was gone.

Dean turned around and raised his eyebrows at the two behind him, watching as they both doubled over, laughing their heads off. Except this wasn't the kind of hysterical laughter that they knew to come from Jenny, but a real, genuine laugh. She threw her head back and shut her eyes tight, loud laughing coming from her smiling mouth.

The door was suddenly thrust open, and standing in the door was a tired, worried-looking teenage boy.

"Where the hell have you two-" he stopped abruptly as he saw Sam and Jenny all but rolling on the ground in laughter. He gave Dean a questioning look, and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know what happened. Don't blame me. Good to see you, Kevin." He wacked Kevin on the back and walked past him inside. Kevin gave Dean one last look and then looked back at the two in front of him. He was grateful to see that they were starting to calm down, loud laughter turning into small giggles.

Sam gave Jenny a small smile, and to his surprise she returned it. Then she looked past him at Kevin. Her eyes squinted and her smile turned into her usual sarcastic smirk.

"Well hello there." She took a step towards Kevin and swept her eyes over him from head to toe. "What's your name?"

"Oh, stop it." Sam shoved Jenny as he walked past her and clasped his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Hey man. Sorry about showing up so late."

"Yeah, sorry." Jenny said slowly, still looking Kevin up and down, making him shift uncomfortably.

"Um… it's fine." He said, smiling uncertainly at Jenny.

"Don't even think about it." Sam called over his shoulder before heading into the bunker.

The bunker looked the same as ever. It was big, open, and familiar. But Sam was watching Jenny as she came through the door and took her eyes off of Kevin. Her eyes widened slightly, and her face brightened.

"THIS is where you live?" She said incredulously.

"Yep." Despite himself, Sam was also a little proud of the bunker. "We've been here for... Oh, how long has it been now?"

"About a year and a half." They heard Dean say at the bottom of the stairs.

"Definitely awesome." Jenny walked slowly down the stairs, eyes scrambling to take everything in. Kevin came up next to Sam and gave him a worried look.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Sam stayed silent, still watching Jenny. Kevin sighed. "Seriously Sam, you call us after a hunt and let us know that you'll be home the next day, and instead you show up three days later with some girl? What happened?"

"It's… a long story." Sam sighed. "Don't worry; you'll hear it, just… not right now." He looked at Kevin pleadingly. "But in the meantime, please, just drop it." Kevin looked at Sam for a couple more seconds before nodding and following Jenny down the stairs.

"Alright, part one of the bunker tours!" Dean said in a tour guide voice, "If you look to your right, you'll see-"

"Oh my god, Dean." Jenny groaned. "Shut up. Just give me a normal tour." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine. That's the kitchen over there, that's the entrance to the library, and over there…"

The tour lasted almost a good half an hour before they ran into Cas. He came out of his room with a weird book in his hands, and quickly glanced up at Dean."

"Dean, good, you're back. We thought-" He froze, spotting Jenny, who stiffened slightly, glaring back.

"I thought you were dead." He said bluntly. "Why are you here?" Jenny didn't say anything. Sam could see a small glimpse of the hunter in Jenny's eyes, and stepped forward so he was standing right behind Jenny.

"Jenny." He said softly. Jenny looked back at Sam.

"Yes?"

"Don't."

Jenny looked back at Cas, studying him doubtfully. Cas shifted uncomfortably and looked at Dean. Kevin looked confusedly between the four of them.

"Um…" He said, "What's happening now?"

"Castiel." Jenny said the name slowly. There was no hate or anger, only thoughtfulness. "I am royally pissed at you." Cas looked slightly confused at the expression, but he nodded anyways. "But," Jenny took a deep breath. "I realize that you may not be the same as you were then, and I'm willing to work past it. Maybe." She looked back at Sam and Dean before stepping forward to face Cas. She hesitantly held out her hand. "I propose a truce."

Castiel looked at her hand disbelievingly for a moment before grasping in firmly and shaking it.

"Yes. I agree. I will prove to you that I am different." He promised. Jenny laughed. It wasn't incredibly warm, but it wasn't too cold either.

"Just try not to kill my whole family this time, okay?" Cas nodded.

"Jennifer Winchester, I will do nothing but protect them."

"Moore."

Cas let go of her hand and looked at her confusedly. Sam froze.

"What?" Cas asked. Jenny smiled at her feet sadly.

"Jennifer Winchester died nine years ago. And Jess… since she's dead in both realities now, I figured I should commemorate her in some way. I wanna recognize her as my mother, I guess." Sam didn't feel the least bet insulted. In fact, he smiled at Jenny with gratitude. She rolled her eyes.

"Only I can be mushy, Sam, don't you start on me." She punched his shoulder before looking back at Dean. "Alright, finish your goddamn tour already." Dean grinned and continued showing her around the bunker.

"This is Crowley." Dean said, leading the group, which now included Cas, further downstairs. "Don't let him get to you."

Jenny snorted. "As if. It's been a while since a demon's actually gotten to me."

"Yeah, but… he's kinda the king of Hell."

"Oh." Jenny looked surprised. "Well then. Alright. Let's meet the king of Hell." Dean nodded and opened the door to the dungeon.

Crowley sneered at the five people entering the room.

"What, are we having a party?" He said, and then noticed Jenny. His eyes widened in slight surprise.

"Wait, you're the Winchester girl, aren't you?"

Everybody froze. Jenny walked quietly forward until she was standing right in front of Crowley's table. She leaned down until her face was inches from his and did her creepy hunter smile. Sam shivered every time he saw it.

"Tell me, Mr. Crowley. How might you know about that?"

"Mr. Crowley? I like this one already. Much more respect." Crowley smiled over at people still in the doorway before turning back to Jenny. "Love, I'm the king of Hell. It's my _job _to know about that." He glared the Winchesters. "Well, it _was _my job until I got locked in this bloody dungeon."

"I'm going to ask that you look at my while I'm addressing you, Mr. Crowley." Jenny smiled sweetly at Crowley. Sam shivered again. He looked unhappily at her talking to Crowley and thought regretfully about the way she slipped easily into hunter mode.

"And you didn't answer my question. How do you know about that? Who told you?" Jenny continued.

"I got it from an angel." He looked over at Castiel and smiled cruelly. "You knew him, I think? Someone named… Samandriel, I believe."

Castiel stiffened and glared at the demon. His hand twitched at his side. Sam knew that he was wishing that he had his angel powers so that he could just smite Crowley.

"So an angel told you I existed? Cause last time I checked, angels were self-righteous dicks who hated demons. So I'm sorry if I don't believe that some angel with a weird name willingly gave up my information."

"Willingly?" Crowley laughed before glancing at Cas again. "Not even close." He looked back at Jenny. "See, I'm pretty good at getting people to tell my things the hard way."

"Torture." Jenny laughed like she was reliving a good memory. "Of course. I met a demon like you once. He was a bundle of laughs." She smiled hungrily. "I stabbed and killed him."

"Oh she's a joy, this one." Crowley looked over at the Winchesters. "But I would've thought her to be Dean's spawn, the way she talks; not yours, Moose."

"Wait." Kevin spoke up, looking between Crowley and Sam. "Jenny is your daughter? Seriously, guys, what the hell."

"I told you, it's complicated." Sam looked at Jenny carefully. "Jenny, let's move on."

"Oh, but I very much want to continue our talk." Jenny didn't look up from Crowley. "I was finally starting to enjoy myself."

"Jenny."

Jenny sighed and got up.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." The predatory look was gone from her eyes, and in its place was exhaustion. She nodded out at the group. They all turned and walked back out the doorway.

"Do come and visit." Crowley managed to yell before the door slammed shut. The whole group stopped for a moment and stared at Jenny in silence, while she was staring guiltily at her feet. Dean finally broke the silence.

"Jesus, Jenny. That was some creepy shit."

"Yeah, I know." Jenny laughed bitterly. "I get carried away sometimes." She sighed. "Look, can we just get on with the tour?"

"Yes, lets." Sam led the way back up the stairs.

"And this," Dean announced, stopping to open a door towards the end of a hallway, "Is your room."

Jenny walked in cautiously, looking around the empty room. "Wait, so you just happen to have an empty bedroom in the middle of a supernatural bunker?"

"Well, yeah." Sam shrugged. "There's actually quite a few of them. I guess they needed somewhere for the men to sleep while they were here."

"Hm." Jenny ran her fingers across the blanket on her bed. She went over and stood at the desk in the corner. She turned back to the boys in the doorway. Kevin and Cas had long since gotten bored with the tour and gone off to do more important things. Sam guess that at this point, Kevin was probably bothering Cas with questions about Jenny.

"Hey." There was a weird look in Jenny's eyes that Sam couldn't quite place. "Where's my bag?"

"It's still out in the car." Sam gave Dean a look. Dean glared back exasperatedly, but he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go get it." He walked back out into the hallway. Once they heard his footsteps vanish, Sam came in and looked around the room as well.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked. Jenny looked around thoughtfully.

"It's nice." She said, slowly. "Really nice, actually." She walked around again, now running her fingers along the wall as she went. "Way to nice for someone like me, Sam." She looked at him. "I don't even know how long I'm gonna be here. And yet I have my own bedroom. I hope you aren't expecting me to decorate."

Sam nodded. "You don't have to do anything. It's just a place for you to stay for right now."

"Yeah, but…" Jenny hesitated. "I just feel like you guys are being so _welcoming. _I mean, I'm the most rude, sarcastic, ignorant person that I know. I faked my death, for Christ's sake. You should despise me and everything that I say and do. And yet…" Jenny looked incredulous, "You welcome me into your home as if I'm an old friend. Why? Why won't you yell at me? Why won't you just get _angry _like I would? Why don't you HATE ME?" Jenny looked surprised at her sudden shouting. She sat down next to Sam on the bed.

"Sorry. I just… I don't know. I just don't feel like I deserve a home, let alone a home with people like you and Dean."

"Jenny." Sam rolled his eyes. "There's something that you're going to need to know about this family." Jenny looked like she was about to interrupt, but Sam beat her to it. "And don't you go yelling at me for calling you family. I'm not saying family because you were Sam Winchester's daughter. Even if you weren't related to us in anyway, you'd still deserve the title." He suddenly thought of Bobby and smiled. " I mean, just look at all the crap we've been through. We've already had enough family arguments. Is there really anyone else in this reality that you could call family?"

"Yeah. His name was Matt." Jenny glared coldly at Sam. His chest tightened. Shit. He'd forgotten about that.

"Yes, but Jenny, he's gone now, whether you like it or not." Jenny's face got even angrier, but she seemed to realize the truth in Sam's words and her faced softened.

"Yeah, I know he's gone, it's my fault, remember? He died for me. And that definitely makes him family."

Sam glanced at Jenny sympathetically. He had definitely been there. And he knew how hard it was. He also knew that 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to do anything to help. So they sat on the bed for a while, neither of them speaking a word. Suddenly, Sam was reminded of something.

"You know," He said absentmindedly, "Crowley had a point."

Jenny whipped her head around to stare at Sam, astonished. "Excuse me? How could you ever agree with anything that ever came out of that disguising man's mouth?"

"I know, I know, believe me." Sam shook his head. "I was just thinking about how he said that you were a lot like Dean. I realized that about you a long time ago."

"Oh, that." Jenny laughed. "Well, i's actually pretty embarrassing."

"Alright, now you're _definitely _talking."

Jenny looked at the closed door. "Promise not to tell Dean a _single word._"

Sam made a cross over his heart. "Promise."

Jenny sighed. "Well, Sam, you remember me telling you about how I used to wrestle and fight with Dean all the time?" Sam nodded. "Well, I positively worshiped him. He was that awesome uncle that everybody talked about at school. I knew bunches of stories about how many monsters he'd killed, how many times he'd saved your life, things like that."

"You also talked a lot about how he was just a good hunter. So I studied him, studied the way he acted, and I even got to see him on a hunt a time or two. I always promised myself that if I ever had to hunt something, I would be just like my uncle Dean." She laughed.

"Then, everything went to hell, and I found myself alone in that warehouse. Naturally, I was freaking out, I was such a baby. I didn't know how I was gonna survive, I was sure that the monsters were gonna come and kill me. And then," Jenny grinned, "I remembered Dean. I remembered how he had 'laughed in the face of death' as he described it, and I remembered how calm he was when he was a hunter. But most of all, I remembered you telling me that he was a good hunter, and I trusted your judgment more than anything. I realized that if I was gonna stay alive, I was gonna have to be a good hunter too, because I didn't have you, or Dean, or Jess anymore. So," She shrugged. "I tried my best to be like him. I shut myself off from fear and did everything I had to to protect myself. And hey, I'm still here, right?"

"Yeah, you are, aren't you?" Sam mused. "I guess that does make sense."

"Yeah, and I guess I forgot who I was before after a while and just became a hunter instead. Until… well, until Matt, I guess." Jenny fell silent. Sam looked at her curiously. There was seriously STILL so much that they didn't know about her and her past. He made a mental note to ask more about Matt later.

There was a small knock and Dean opened the door, holding a bag. Jenny smiled and stood up to take it from him.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said, looking back to wink at Sam, who snorted. Dean looked between the two of them.

"Okay, seriously, you two have GOT to stop doing that." He muttered. He looked at Jenny. "Do you like the room?"

"Yeah." Jenny smiled softly. "Yeah, I do. Thank you. Time to decorate, don't you think? Add some personal touches?"

Dean looked disbelievingly at Sam. "Jeez, Sam, what did you say to her?" Sam shrugged. Jenny laughed, before setting her bag on the bed and opening the zipper. She rummaged for a while before pulling out three different pictures. Sam was surprised to see that they were all framed. Jenny smiled at them for a moment before walking over to the desk and setting them up. She took a step back to admire her work.

The first one made Sam's stomach drop. He had seen it before, but the most of the picture had been cut away, only leaving the part with the baby. He almost laughed as he remembered himself thinking that the other people in the picture must have been her parents. Jenny had taped the picture back together on the back, so it looked sloppy, but it still made Sam smile.

The baby in the picture looked incredibly bored, staring up at the mother's face as if to say "why are you making me do this? Please stop." Jess looked up at the camera with a laughing face, blue eyes full of happiness. Sam was looking over at Jess, clearly pleased at her joy. It was the perfect picture.

The second picture actually did make Sam laugh. Jenny looked to be about five years old. She was pulling on her ears to make them stretch out further from her head. There was a paper crown sitting lopsided on her head. She was sticking out her tongue and smiling with her eyes crossed. And, right next to her, of course, was Dean, making an identical face. Dean glared at the picture.

"I look like an idiot." He mumbled. Jenny laughed.

"Of course you do, dumbass, that was the point. I remember when that picture was taken. It was one of my favorite visits from you. You helped me make that crown." She touched the top of her head absentmindedly, and Sam was reminded of when they were at the motel, and she had done the exact same thing. Maybe it was also why she didn't like it when Dean had called her "my queen", he realized.

They last picture was the picture that Sam had remembered earlier, the one with Matt in it. Sam could see what Jenny was talking about when she said she could tell that it wasn't Matt. He looked much different in the picture.

"Alright, then." Jenny turned away from the pictures and looked at the brothers, who also tore their eyes away from the desk to look back. "What now?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They hadn't really thought this far forward.

"Um, I don't know." Said Sam, "But we'll figure it out, I'm sure."

"Of course." Jenny walked out the door and looked over her shoulder at them with her sarcastic smile. "That's what family does, isn't it?" She turned and walked down the hallway. Dean turned to look at Sam.

"Seriously, Dude, what the hell did you say to her?"

Sam shook his head. "Just reminded her, that's all. I think she already knew." Sam stood up. "We better make sure she doesn't… I dunno, burn the place down or something." He walked out the door, Dean following.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Dean muttered.


End file.
